Your Ghost
by greybleu
Summary: A haunting love story told from Edward's point of view after he leaves Bella and learns of her death. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>This is an alternate take on the events of New Moon.<p>

Takes place after Edward learns of Bella's death and after his visit with the Volturi.

Music suggestion: Philip Glass, Violin Concerto Second Movement

* * *

><p>Your Ghost<p>

* * *

><p>I failed.<p>

I utterly failed.

I failed to keep Bella safe, to keep her from harm. Even if it was from herself.

I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving her. I honestly did. I thought I was doing it for her own good. Like I knew what was best for her better than she did.

She proved me wrong.

I couldn't have predicted what would happen. I couldn't have known what she would do without me. I couldn't have known how she would be unable to cope.

Though I should have. Because she merely mirrored my feelings.

I just wasn't as successful.

_I'm forgetting something._

And now the world was a sad place. It no longer held the beauty and hope it once did for me.

I let my love die.

I abandoned it and let it wither and perish. I abandoned her. And she abandoned me.

I lost my soul once. A long time ago. I lost my soul in exchange for eternal youth and power. A small price to pay, some might say. I didn't know just how small a price it was until I found my Bella. For her love, I would've paid my soul, my heart, my body. But she paid with hers instead.

I lost my soul once. And she offered me hers.

I tried to run away, but she gave it up anyway.

I lost my soul once. I lost my soul twice.

I had nothing left to do but follow her, wherever that might be. I could only hope to find her again beyond this world. If not, well, there was nothing left in this one for me anymore.

But I couldn't even do that.

_I'm forgetting something important._

I was denied mercy from this pain. What am I supposed to do with all this pain? Where am I supposed to go in this world that no longer contains her?

I was dead without her. Truly and completely dead. Now I must roam this earth with nothing but my grief.

Lingering.

That's all I could do.

I lingered in the dark. I lingered among the living. I lingered because there was nothing left to do.

Somehow I found my way back home. Her home. She was my home. And now I was homeless.

I found my way to her room. It was different from when I saw it last. It was almost stripped bare. But her scent... her scent still lingered on, like I lingered on. It was almost as if she was still here. I wanted to believe she still lived in this room. In this room, where I was her secret. Where we shared hopes and fears and kisses. Oh, those kisses that I thought were the death of me. How I wished they were.

I found my way to the meadow. Our meadow.

_I'm forgetting something very important._

My mind hasn't been the same since she left. My perfect memory fails me now. I don't know how I make it through the day. I don't remember how I got somewhere.

And now I'm seeing things.

Because I see her. Her beautiful figure in the middle of our meadow. The clouds make just enough way for the setting sun's rays to peek through for her. Her hair catches the warm sunlight and she looks radiant.

Will I be forever haunted by your ghost? Eternity doesn't seem so daunting now.

"Bella."

She turns her head to the sound of her name.

Except, she doesn't look at me.

"Bella," I call again. I can see tears in her eyes and on her rosy cheeks.

She can't hear me. But I see her lovely lips moving. She's calling for me. I step closer.

No, she's calling for someone else. She's calling for Alice.

Alice is here. She rushes to Bella and holds her. "I'm so sorry, Bella," she soothes.

Bella's alive! My beautiful, darling love is alive.

"Bella!" I scream. "Bella! I thought I lost you." But neither of them turn away from their embrace. "Alice! Bella!" They can't hear me. "Bella?"

_Bella..._

_I remember what I forgot now._

_I forgot I got my wish. I forgot I got my mercy. I forgot I got my end._

_My mind hasn't been the same since I left. My perfect memory fails me now. I don't know how I make it through the day. I don't remember how I got somewhere._

_But I will always remember you._

_And I will forever be your ghost..._


End file.
